


As Ever by Helens78 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A stolen moment. They aren't growing any younger, haven't learned to love each other any less.





	As Ever by Helens78 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215305) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted in 2011 on LJ

**Title** : As Ever  
**Author** : Helens78  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : X-men First Class  
**Character** : Erik/Charles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : A stolen moment. They aren't growing any younger, haven't learned to love each other any less.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/215305)  
**Length** 0:27:54  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/As%20Ever%20by%20Helens78.mp3)


End file.
